Harry, Age 5
by Walk-Way Hall
Summary: Well, Harry's five and abused by Vernon. Harry can't take the abusing and calls someone unexpected for help. *Chapter 1*FLAMES ACCEPTED R/R
1. Default Chapter

I had a horrible writer's block when I was doing this so forgive me people!! I do not own any thing! The plot came straight out of my mind and I know it sucks but please review! FLAMES ACCEPTED!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
5 year old Harry Potter sat in his cupboard under the stairs. His hands were shaking; Uncle Vernon had just learned that using a belt on Harry hurt worse then anything else. Harry had been abused ever since he came to his Uncle's house. Vernon's wife and his son had run away when he had started drinking. They didn't take Harry with them because of some reason Harry didn't know. It was the day before Christmas; just as usual Harry sat in his cupboard looking at Dudley's old books that he had left behind. Humming Jingle Bells he looked at the pictures in the book. Harry couldn't fully read, just identify the letters and make the sounds. Quietly, he lay on his back thinking what it would be like living with his parents who had been killed in a car crash. Harry heard his uncles footsteps coming toward his cupboard. It would be a rough night. 


	2. Thoughts

Ok, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm so happy that you guys liked it! Here is chapter 2!!!!!  
  
The night before had been worse then Harry had expected. His arm had a long cut; his face had bruises all over it. It had been worse then before.  
  
"Help!" His head cried. "Help!"  
  
Harry was showing no emotion but his eyes mostly gave it away. Uncle Vernon's voice came from the kitchen.  
  
"Make me breakfast!"  
  
Harry groaned softly to him self as he got out of the cupboard. His walking was a bit funny looking, like a person who was drunk and at the same time broken his leg. As Harry tumbled into the kitchen Vernon was looking at Harry in disgust.  
  
"Well, get me breakfast boy!"  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon." Was all Harry could say.  
  
*I hate it here* A voice in his head said.  
  
**excuse me?* Harry thought.  
  
*Um.I said that it's really-who are you?!* the voice said.  
  
**Harry, Harry Potter**  
  
*Hi Harry, I'm your godfather*  
  
**I have a godfather?!**  
  
*yeah, could you help me get out of prison?*  
  
**I live with my Uncle and he-*  
  
"Boy! Where's the morning paper?" Vernon sneered.  
  
**I have to go. By the way what's your name?**  
  
*Sirius Black*  
  
Harry went to get the paper and spent the day thinking about that voice. He kept on muttering 'Sirius Black' without knowing why. 


	3. Pain

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry that I haven't written in a LONG time…I've been helping my sister with her fics…

That night Harry lay in his cupboard thinking about it. Sirius Black…? Why did that sound so familiar…These thoughts were in his head that night. 

**_Are you there Sirius Black…?_**

Harry though real hard.

_Yes, I am…how can you talk in my head? It can't be possible. What was the sentence that you were about to complete earlier?_

__

__

**_Oh, I live with my Uncle…and he isn't very nice. Just a few hours ago, I got hit with _**

**_ his belt. It wasn't really that bad._**

****

_How can you say that?! Why did he do that to you? Do you have any clue where I am at the moment?_

__

__

**_No…But I bet that all Uncles do that. That's what Uncle Vernon said. He said that it's really common and that kids don't talk about it at school. I wish I knew where you were because I don't want to live with my uncle anymore…_**

****

****

_I'm in prison…I didn't do anything really. I was blamed for you parents murder Harry. You could help get me out if you want me to live with you…and get my name cleared…_

__

__

**_Really?! Could you tell me more about my parents if I help you go free?? I really…Uncle Vernon is coming down the stairs. Wait…he's getting something to drink…He's coming over here! No…well good bye Mr. Black…for now…_**

****

As Uncle Vernon was coming down the stairs he went over to Harry's cupboard. 

"I've decided to try and find Petunia and Dudley…It's your entire fault you little brat that they're gone!" Vernon snapped. After that, Harry couldn't remember what happened. Only thing that he felt the next morning was pain…pain…


	4. Play School

**I spent time making this longer and I hope this is good and you review!!!!**

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

The next day Harry went to play school. He didn't have many friends because no-one liked him too much, the teachers kept away from him because his uncle had said that he was very disobedient.   
  
 "Pass the glue Harry!" A small girl asked. She had huge teeth and bushy hair. 

"Here," Harry muttered and gave the glue to the girl. 

"Thank you!!!" The girl said in glee. 

Harry didn't even mind when an older boy kicked him. He just looked at him and walked away. 

 The teacher was a bit worried what was wrong with Harry she went over to him to ask what was wrong.

"Is everything all right Harry?" A teacher asked. She was very young, around 19 and had blond hair and green eyes.

"Is it right for your uncle to hit you constantly?" Harry asked. 

"What…?!" The teacher looked at him with worried eyes. "Did your uncle hit you…?"

"Yes, last night," Harry took off his shirt. The teacher gasped. 

"O dear! We need to put band-aids on those cuts!" The teacher quickly went and started putting bandages on his chest. "Why did you tell me just now?"

"Because a person named Sirius Black sounded worried when I told him." 

Then the teacher stiffened at bit and looked at Harry in the eyes. "What did he say to you?" 

"Well he said that he was my godfather and then my uncle hitting me was wrong…"

"Look Harry, I've known Sirius Black and well…do you know why he's in prison…?"

"No," 

"Well he murdered…someone I knew very well." 

"Sirius wouldn't do that!!!" 

"I think you shouldn't talk to him…But how do you talk to him…?"

"Through my head," He pointed at his head.

The teacher looked at him with interest. She closed her eyes and was silent for a few seconds. And the she replied to Harry:

  
 "Let's get Sirius out of prison!" 

Harry looked like he was going to jump for joy.

"But firstly, you must not tell anyone what you will see. Is that clear?" 

"Yep. I cross my hart hope to die, stick a needle through my eye."

The teacher smiled. "I think we're going to get along just fine Harry."

Then the teacher went and told the head teacher that she was taking Harry somewhere. Surprisingly they got permission. 

"Come on Harry! We must hurry!!!!!!!"

They both ran into her flat that was only a few minuets from the play school. There the teacher went into her room and took out a wand, broom and a backpack packed with food, and many other things Harry had never seen. 

"We'll be needing many things, so we better have everything ready. Oh yes!!! My invisibility cloak!" She rushed into her room.

"Does that make you invisible?" Harry asked looking at the cloak.

"Yes," she said. "By the way Harry…do you even know what my name is…I haven't heard you use it…" she went a bit pink.

"I can't remember…" Harry said.

"Well it's Susan Winterspock. But you can call me Susan." She smiled. "I was friends with your parents and Sirius." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THANK YOU for all of the reviews…


End file.
